


Watchful

by dotfic



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Nightcrawler, Dotty watches over her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: set post-Nightcrawler. Written for [](http://amilyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**amilyn**](http://amilyn.livejournal.com/) for Yuletide 2008, originally posted [here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/83/watchful.html).

  
The house is chilly that night; Dotty adjusts the thermostat. She checks on Philip, then Jamie, making sure the boys are warm enough and are sleeping peacefully.

She checks Amanda next, finds her curled up with the blankets drawn tight.

Dotty doesn't think it's because of the chill.

Her daughter has always thrummed with energy, a body in motion that tends to stay in motion. Slender, wiry, and talkative.

She's been jumping at loud noises. She's too quiet. She looks thin.

Dotty watches her grown-up daughter sleep and remembers when she could fix things with a band-aid and a hug.


End file.
